


Il veleno del pitone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al contest "Feelings & Characters' Moment ~ I edizione" indetto da MaryScrivistorie sul forum di EFP.





	Il veleno del pitone

Il veleno del pitone

 

Tobias si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, la sostanza gli bruciava acre la gola e sentiva le narici bruciare. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo e sospirò.

“Mi hanno assunto alla fabbrica tessile” borbottò. Si passò il dorso della mano sul viso, inumidendone il palmo e socchiuse gli occhi. La moglie legò la tendina della finestra e guardò il giardino grigiastro attraverso il vetro opaco.

“Meno male. E’ una tale fortuna avere addirittura una villetta a schiera” disse gentilmente la giovane.

“Spinner’s End ha proprio le villette a schiera più luminose dell’Inghilterra” borbottò l’uomo ironico. Strinse gli occhi e sbuffò. La ragazza congiunse le mani e si voltò, facendo aderire al corpo il grembiulino che indossava.

“Non mi sembri contento” mormorò. L’uomo si voltò e osservò il ventre rigonfio della compagna.

“Saresti ancora ricca sfondata se non fossi rimasta incinta di un … come ci chiamate?” domandò.

“ _Babbani_ ” sussurrò la giovane. Chinò il capo e le guance le divennero rosate. Sentì il marito ringhiare e rabbrividì, rialzò il capo e fece un sorriso storto.

“Sono convinta che a Severus piacerà crescere qui” mormorò. Tobias sbatté la bottiglia sul tavolo e la ragazza ebbe un singulto.

“Severus? Fammi capire bene, abbiamo un unico figlio e lo vuoi chiamare Severus?” domandò l’uomo. Tirò indietro la sedia facendola strisciare sul pavimento. La giovane strofinò un piede per terra.

“Non ti piace?” chiese. Tobias si voltò e allargò le braccia.

“Nello stesso modo in cui mi piace il mio” disse ironico. La donna inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Viene dalla Bibbia, è un bel nome” sussurrò. Tobias mimò una risata, stringendosi il ventre.

“Un nome biblico vicino a un cognome demoniaco è un abbinamento perfetto come immaginare un pitone serio” sibilò. La donna si morse l’interno della guancia fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Allora proponi tu!” strillò. Il marito dimenò le mani, si girò e riprese la bottiglia.

“No, no, chiamacelo pure. Io nemmeno lo volevo quel maledetto marmocchio” bofonchiò. Eileen conficcò più a fondo nella cute lo spillone che le teneva ferma la crocchia di capelli.

“Perché non facciamo mantenere il tuo cognome da nubile al bambino? Così nessun nome ti sembrerà ridicolo” propose. Piton finì il contenuto della bottiglia, la sbatté nuovamente sul tavolo facendo tremare il mobile e applaudì.

“Sì, Eileen, mi pare un’ottima idea. Un principe che non avrà vestiti decenti o dei pasti regolari”. Derise la moglie. La giovane singhiozzò e sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, le divennero rossi e liquidi.

“Mi tratti così perché hai scoperto che sono una strega? Perché odi la magia?” chiese e la voce le tremò. Tobias s’indicò e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Io? No, amo la magia. In fondo chi non vorrebbe provare la magica ebrezza di essere bruciati al rogo nell’epoca della tecnologia”. La punzecchiò ironico. Riprese la bottiglia e la fece cadere per terra, questa andò in mille pezzi.

“Il progresso scientifico ci ha portato a scoprire le streghe, esattamente quello che tutti avrebbero voluto!” urlò. Eileen scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime le rigarono il viso ossuto. Tobias cadde seduto sulla sedia e sospirò.


End file.
